ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Thunderous Recollection
|Image = |Story Kanji Title = 雷鳴の記憶 |Story Romaji Title = Raimei no Kioku |English Dub Title= Sound of Thunder, Part 1 |Adopted = |Air Date = December 15, 2001 |English Air Date = August 14, 2004 |Arc = Dancing Thunder arc |Episode = 10 |Opening Song = Butterfly Kiss Rave-olution |Ending Song = Kohaku No Yurikago The Power of Destiny |Previous Episode = Episode 9 |Next Episode = Episode 11 }} , 雷鳴の記憶, Thunderous Recollection (Raimei no Kioku), is the 7th episode in the Rave Master anime series. It first aired on December 15, 2001 and the English version on August 14, 2004. As they all continue to head toward Experiment City, a thunderstorm begins to downpour. The sight of thunder stirs up Elie's memory.They meet Lasagna. Her son, Chino, believed that the frogs in the town causes this thunderstorm. However, it was really caused by Go, one who control thunder. Haru leaves to fight Go. Synopsis As Haru and the group head towards the location of the rave Stone, Elie and Haru play a video game, with Elie having the most wins, 20 in a row. Haru finds it unbelievable that it has been five days that they left Punk Street. Elie looks up and states that the thunder is loud, and suddenly it begins to rain, Griffon Kato, warns Haru and tells him to put the roof up. Elie is surprised to know that they actually had a roof. Griffon tells Haru to press the button on the left. When Haru pushes it, nothing happens so he presses it again, but still nothing comes out. When haru tells Griffon that the button wasn't working, Griffon changes his shape into a roof large enough to cover the whole car. The rain continues to fall at a harder paste. Unexpectedly, a large thunder hits the ground and shakes the car. When Haru turns to check on Elie, he sees her shaking and scared. Haru tells Griffon to find a place where Elie can rest, Griff tells him that they are almost at Ska Village. Having finally arrived, Haru and Elie head to the village while Griffon and Tanchimo survey the area. As Haru and Elie pass through a bridge, they notice the damage in the village and compare it to a war zone and wonder what could have caused all the disaster. Haru, Elie, and Plue keep walking till they arrive at a hotel called, hotel ska. Once inside, they are greeted by a young woman. Haru asks her if she can let Elie rest here, she tells him that the rooms are free. When Haru asked her for a towel, she told him that they are very expensive. While haru and Plue wait for her outside, Elie is sleeping in a room. Lasagna, the hotel manager, notify Haru that Elie is sleeping. When Lasagna asks Haru how long was he planning on staying here, he tells her that they will leave once the rain stops. As she walks, she whispers that they will be staying for a long time if that's the case. Seconds later Haru asks her if she said something, but she did not respond to him. Haru then tells Plue to come with him to check out the town. they both exit and leave Elie resting. While Haru is walking he almost stepped on a frog, Plue then begins to talk to the frog. However, a kid throws a rock at it and scares it away, telling the frog to get out and keeps on throwing rocks to the frog. Haru scolds the kid, but the kid paid no attention to him telling him that he has to kill the frog in order to get rid of all the monsters. As the boy is about to throw another rock, haru grabs his hands and tells him to stop it. And runs off telling Haru to leave him alone. Suddenly, an elderly man appears behind Haru telling him that he won't be able to change that boy's mind, and that it will be futile to try, the aged men tells Haru that the boy has never seen a sun day and tells him to leave as soon as he possibly can. Meanwhile, Elie has already waken up, and Lasagna asks her if she was feeling okay, but Elie seem to of had forgotten what happened. Lasagna then tells Elie to go take a warn bath. Elsewhere, the boy is still trying to hit the frog. However, he accidentally hit a teenager that was passing by with one other guy. They begin to pick on him. When Haru arrives at the hotel, Griffon already arrived. Lasagna tells Haru that Elie is taking a bath. While Elie is taking a bath, she begins to remember pictures of a man with blue hair. As Lasagna and Haru continue to talk, Lasagna tells Haru the rain in the village will never stop and tells him that it has been like this for five long years since that man came to their village. The two guys walk into the hotel holding Chino, the young kid, When Lasagna exclaims that they let him go. They ignore her; Haru decided to step in and ask them to let him go. When the teen notices Griff under Haru's shoes, he freaks out and backs away. Chino then bites the teen that was holding him and runs to his mother, Lasagna. When the teens take out two knives, Haru uses his sword and defeats them telling them that he won't use they rave on them. Lasagna then tells Haru that they reason why Chino keeps on throwing rocks at the frog is because he thinks the frog makes it rain, however, she tells him that the real reason is because a man who controls thunder moved into the village. As griff shows Haru the map of the village, Elie comes down from the room asking about the thunder man and runs off to find the thunder man. Lasagna warns haru not to let Elie near the thunder man. Chino watches from afar and thinks to himself that she can't go near the thunder man, that is not safe. As Haru catches up to Elie, he asked her what is wrong. However, Elie begins to run at an incredible paste leaving Haru behind wondering how was she able to run so fast. As Elie is running she thinks to herself that she finally found the thunder man, and begins to have a flash back. -Elie was laying on the ground in an unknown plane. When she opened her eyes, she couldn't remember anything. Behind her, a tall blue-haired man watches her and asks her how did she survive. Elie asks him if he knows her. However, he suddenly summoned thunder and hit Elie with a powerful thunder shock. Thinking she was dead, the man leaves. Elie, sitting on a rock, looks at her shoulder and notice that there is a name wondering if it's her name. Meanwhile, Haru and Plue lost track of her. Haru is subsequently hit with a rock in the back of his head, Chino then appears behind Haru, with Haru's sword, asking him to defeat the thunder man. Haru later leaves to find the place where the man is. In front of the mansion, the two teens that were picking on Chino warned the others of the Rave Master. Elie arrives at the thunder man's mansion. Characters In Order of Appearance Fights Haru Glory Vs. Two Unnamed Teenagers Weapons and Abilities used Weapons used *Ten Powers Abilities Used *Swordsmanship Navigation Category:Anime Episodes